


You Know Where to Find Me, You Know How to Hurt Me Best

by GracefulVengeance



Series: MTG One-Shots [6]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, F/F, Magic Manipulation, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Chandra and Liliana are tangled in a complicated relationship.





	You Know Where to Find Me, You Know How to Hurt Me Best

“Why won’t you talk to me, Chandra?” Liliana pleaded, the knot in her stomach tightening.

Chandra shifted slightly away from Liliana, her hand gripping onto the fabric of her shirt. “Because there’s nothing to talk about,” she muttered.

Liliana wouldn’t hear from Chandra for days, and when she did it was quick. A short visit, sometimes a night spent at her place, and again she was out just as quickly as she came. Liliana knew why, she was no stranger to secrecy; she just wanted Chandra to say it, to hear it from her own mouth.

“You’re never around anymore. Where do you go? You used to…” Liliana trailed off, feeling her throat constrict and her eyes burn.

Chandra’s eyes continually avoided the necromancer’s, her mouth twisted into a grimace. “I have to go,” she started, making her way to the door. Liliana grabbed her shoulders, slamming her into the wall adjacent, then the tears started to fall.

“Why won’t you tell me?” Her head pressed into the other woman’s shoulder. “Why do you keep running away?”

Chandra’s entire body tensed up, but she stayed silent.

“You and Gideon…” Liliana hissed. She pulled away from Chandra, her face now twisted in anger. “I saw you and _him_ together.”

“Yeah, so what? It’s not like it meant anythi-“

“Bullshit it didn’t mean anything!” Liliana spat. “the way he _held_ you. You can’t say that doesn’t mean anything, Chandra.”

“You knew what this was, Lili…” Chandra replied, her voice taking a tone of pity.

“Don’t…” she pleaded. “ _Don’t_ call me that. Why are you talking as if this is in the past? I thought you and I… how could you do this?”

“Don’t act like _you’re_ so innocent!” Chandra retorted, shoving Liliana way. “I know what you’ve been doing! How you’ve been trying to keep me here.”

Liliana looked confused, but her eyes widened in realization. _How could she know? How did she find out?_ She stayed silent, feeling the guilt surround her like fog. “Chandra I-I… you have to understand…”

“Like hell I do! How could you manipulate me like that? And with magic of all things! When I saw that potion in your dresser… when I found out what it _did_. How with one touch, you could make me feel that way, make me wanna stay with you. I felt so violated. It was a betrayal of trust, Lili!”

“What did you expect me to do?!” Liliana cried. “I was so terrified that you would leave me! I could feel it happening, you were distancing yourself. I couldn’t let that happen. I had to do something.”

Liliana grabbed Chandra again, tried to hold her. Chandra tried to wrestle away, the struggle ending in them falling to the floor; the fight turning into a mess of black and red magic. Chandra’s hands glowed red, just hot enough to hurt, but not burn, while Liliana’s magic coiled around Chandra, constricting her. It was a few minutes of struggling before they rolled off of each other, each one bruised and breathing heavily.

“Why are we doing this?” Chandra asked, after a few moments of silence.

Liliana sighed, brushing some loose strands of hair from her face. “Because… in some sick twisted way, there’s something here. There’s something between us.”

Their hands found one another’s, and intertwined.

“We still have to talk about this,” Chandra replied.

“Yeah, but it can wait until tomorrow.”


End file.
